We Are One
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: In Lytton's Blue Room, numerous police officers and Marie Bonds meet the cops of the Chicago PD and Laura Dawson, debating their own characters and some of their flaws. They each arrive at the conclusion that all cops, no matter their district or division, share the same basic traits of loyalty, love, and commitment.
1. Honesty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Chicago PD_ or _Police Quest_. I am not making money off either of them, either. This is written purely for non-profit fun.

* * *

Two police detectives from two separate cities and units sat in the Blue Room and had a little talk about things.

"Is life as a policeman easy for you, Antonio?" Sonny Bonds asked his new friend.

Antonio Dawson chuckled. "No way," he said, "It seems that the crime level in Chicago has risen to a new high. You wouldn't believe what sorts of things I have to go through. Why, my own son was kidnapped recently, and I was on edge until we found him."

Sonny took a drink of beer and nodded. "I know the feeling. An animal who held a grudge against me for putting him in jail kidnapped my wife in order to lure me into a trap. I was so afraid that the bastard would kill her before I could get to her."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "So, I guess we have something in common, Sonny," he said sympathetically. "Were you still able to avoid going on the lam with the law while pursuing this guy?"

"Yes, just barely," said Sonny, "It was a living hell, nonetheless, for me, and for Marie. That Jessie Bains was the most violent criminal Lytton has ever faced."

"Me, too," said Antonio, "I've always believed in being an honest cop, and that means obeying the same laws I enforce on the citizenry of Chicago. To do any less would be to betray my principles as a cop."

Sonny smiled. "Smart," he agreed. "Being a cop isn't easy for anyone, in the big cities like Chicago, or the small ones like Lytton, but without cops, the good people of these cities would be torn apart by the dirtbags who get a thrill from killing or profit from other's suffering."

Antonio smiled back. "Well, I'll drink to that, Sonny." They clinked their beer glasses together. "Of course, you should see my boss, who is a loose cannon if I ever saw one. He's over there, talking with one of your captains at another table."


	2. Aggression

Captain Fletcher Hall had a feeling that, had Detective Hank Voight been one of his boys, the man would be walking a foot beat up a river. A _long_ river.

"So, then," Hall said, "You use some unorthodox methods to fight the sleaze of Chicago, apparently."

Hank took a swig of his beer bottle. "If you want to call it that, yeah, I am a little rough around the edges with the dopes that I take down."

"Why, may I ask?" asked Hall.

Hank looked at him mildly. "Why not? The dope runners of the big city aren't going to give in to soft cops. Some of them are real dangerous, and some of them are real idiots. They deserve everything they get when they commit stupid crimes. Sometimes, I have to be that way with the troops in my Intelligence unit, too. I don't like anyone going over my head, not even my own brethren in the police force, and if they do, I make sure they never go over anyone's head ever again."

"Well, for your information, captain," said Hall, "I don't like insubordination, either. If Sonny Bonds, Keith Robinson, or Jim Pierson lets their emotions get in the way of their work, I come down on them like a ton of bricks."

Hank looked impressed. "Well, I like it that you and your detectives show some aggression in your line of work. A cop needs it to succeed in a dirty town like Chicago, and even in this quaint little city called Lytton."

"Well, it's my business," said Hall, "Years ago, before becoming Homicide Captain, I effectively solved a case involving a serial killer named Slinkard Pington, and I'll tell you, he was one slippery, and lethal, electric eel."

Hank barked a laugh. "Slinkard Pington," he said, "Sounds like a nickname for a Mafia gangster."

"So I suppose we both know how to be tough and aggressive, except you get extra aggressive, while I hold on to my cool a little better."

"I noticed," said Hank, "It might be that pistachio ice cream you're eating. I wouldn't dream of eating that stuff."

"Hey, to each his own," said Hall innocently. "You have your toughness, and I have my ice cream."

"Too true," said Hank, "Too true."


	3. Diversity

Laura Watts sure found it interesting that Erin Lindsay could be so loyal to such a loose cannon as Hank Voight. But Erin wasn't saying much on the matter to explain why she was so loyal.

"I'd rather not talk about that," she said evasively, "It's a little bit private, and anyway, I'm tired of people always asking me about my past."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Laura, "I didn't know that you were bothered by the question so much."

"It's all right," sighed Erin, "Most people who ask me are unaware that I'm tired of answering that question until I tell them so. For now, I'll just say that Hank saved my life when I was very young."

Laura looked interested. "He did?"

"That's right, he did," confirmed Erin. "I won't go into detail now, but I didn't have an easy youth or childhood, and Hank took me under his wing from the streets."

"Well, I think that explains enough of it to satisfy me," said Laura.

"Good," said Erin, sounding a little more blunt than she had intended to.

"My upbringing was a pretty nice one," admitted Laura, "so I can't pretend that I understand what you might be going through. Other officers think my California girl looks make me look less than professional, but I broker no nonsense from those I work with, and I'm very professional at my career. No suspect has ever slipped past me unnoticed."

"Does that mean that you're a by-the-book type of officer?" asked Erin.

"Basically," said Laura, "It's the best way I know of to get the job done. Police officers who don't work by-the-book don't deserve to be called cops in my professional, and personal, opinion. If I were Chief of Police in Lytton, I would discharge and fire any loose cannons in my police force, and if Hank Voight were serving under me, I would not allow him to use his maverick style or violent temper on the job, at all costs."

"Then I guess we're very different from each other," said Erin, "because I like Hank's style; it gets the job done, sometimes better than by-the-book does. But at least you and I are both very tough women in the police force."

"Indeed," said Laura, "This country needs more proud female officers to carry on its legacy."

"Ditto," said Erin. They drank up.


End file.
